Pray the Gay Away
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: Naruto wants to give Sasuke his birthday present. It doesnt get anymore weirder than this. O.o Oneshot. WARNING- BAD LANGUAGE, SEXUAL CONTENT


Hello everyone. :D I just wanted to make a random story about Naruto so everything that you read in this story was made up on the top of my head. Enjoy people...

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Naruto nor am I affiliated with it. I am just your normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

* * *

Pray the Gay Away

"Where are we going?" Sasuke Uchiha was following Naruto Uzumaki somewhere.

"I'm going to give you your birthday present!" Naruto said cheerfully as he was skipping on the path.

Today was June 23rd, Sasuke's birthday. Sasuke just wanted to be alone for his birthday. All he wanted was to read his scrolls and make blueprints to destroy and own his brother, Itachi Uchiha.

A little note about his brother- People used to call Itachi a tv brand, Hitachi since they rhyme and it sounds cooler. Anyway back to the storyline.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto wanted to give him his birthday present. Sasuke felt touched in so many ways. Naruto, the annoying orange jumpsuit noodle licking boy, wanted to give him a present. But... He didn't want to walk his ass to get his present.

"Okay! Here we are!" Naruto said with excitement.

They both stopped in front of an old house. It was one of those houses that you would find in the ghetto.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke yelled in annoyance, "This is my damn present!?"

"No. It's inside!" Naruto happily skipped towards the front door and opened it, "Come on!"

Sasuke walked inside in annoyance. He wanted to tear off Naruto's left nipple and do a Chidori on his crouch. "That'll be my greatest dream ever," Sasuke dreamed happily.

They both got inside but they could barely see anything since it was so dark. "Okay... What the f-"

Sasuke got interrupted when the lights turned on and saw the rest of Konoha 13 holding a banner.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Sasuke looked at the banner and yelled.

"It's a "pray the gay away" party for you Sasuke," Naruto explained, "Ever since I accidently kissed you, I been thinking if you developed romantic feelings for me. I'm sorry Sasuke but I don't like you like that. And I started to wonder more if you're actually gay because you let Orochimaru give you a hicky..."

"WHAT THE F-" Sasuke started but he got interrupted again by Kiba.

"Oh no! He's trying to show his gay love for Naruto!" Kiba looked in horror, "Stop him!"

Shikamaru went up behind him and knocked him out with something.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"Ugh... Where am I?" Sasuke messaged his temples, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

He was tied onto a pole in the center of the room. He couldn't move his legs and his arms so he couldn't do any of his ninja moves.

"Oh no! He's getting angry once more!" Kiba pointed out to the others.

For some reason, they were wearing very strange clothing. The men wear topless and only wore long weird looking skirts in different colors. They also wore feather hats. The women wore coconut bras and clothing that you would see in traditional dances. All of the people who were surrounding Sasuke had red streaks on the faces.

"Hurry we must pray the gay away!" Naruto screamed. Naruto was wearing a moose head on his head and had a necklace made out of only monkey heads.

Sasuke looked at them like they came from a insane asylum. "I'm not gay!" Sasuke protested.

They didn't listen to him and they sang a chant.

"Hi-hi-ho-ho-hi-hi-ho-ho-hi-hi-ho-ho!" they chanted in unison as they danced around Sasuke.

"GAH!!! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!!!!" Sasuke screamed in pain.

"It's working people keep on dancing!" Naruto commanded them.

After a few minutes the strangest thing happened... A demon came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"GAHHHHHH!!!" Sasuke threw up the demon.

"Fuck my life..." Sasuke thought tiredly as his world went back.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Sasuke woke up sweating.

He looked around to see where he was and he was still in his room.

"Oh shit... It was just a dream. Thank the man up in the sky..." Sasuke said happily.

He got out of his bed to see he got a birthday present. He looked at it in surprise and opened it up.

"What's this?" Sasuke wondered out loud. It was only a disc that said, "Watch this once you open it."

He went to his computer and put the disc inside with excitement. When the disc was done loading, Sasuke looked in horror and anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" Sasuke screamed so loud that he fainted.

"SHUT UP KID!!! WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE MASTURBATING TO YOUR PORN BUT WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOU SCREAM LIKE A BITCH!" A man on floor below him screamed out.

The disc was the episode of South Park where Butters got sent to "Pray the Gay Away" camp for almost sucking on Cartman's dick. When the episode was done, there was a text that said, "I hope you learned a lesson Brother.- Love, Hitachi.

* * *

END

Haha... That was really weird. O.o

Well I hope you enjoyed it. :D

I'm sorry if there were any mistakes and LATER!


End file.
